Blind Terror
by keeper of the legend
Summary: Nancy Drew is in trouble after solving a case. Someone wants her dead, at any cost. Who will come to her aid and will their help be enough? Finally complete!
1. The Call

Authors Note: All disclaimers apply. I'm working on a couple of stories so I will update as often as possible.

Extra—Just for reference Nancy is an adult (mid-twenties) but lives at home just to save on confusion, since she never seems to stay in River Heights much anyway. Hope you enjoy : )

Blind Terror

1. The Call

The dark, winding road was slick from the day's rain. The dense trees on either side of the road blocked out the light of the full moon, making it impossible to see anything beyond the glow of the headlights. The wind still blew through the trees causing leaves to bound across the road.

Nancy Drew looked at her watch. It was almost half past nine. The winding road was treacherous at night and she had hoped to be at her hotel before now. Just a few more miles, she kept reminding herself. But every time she thought about the reason she was driving to the hotel those miles seemed to go on forever.

Glancing in her rearview mirror Nancy frowned. "How long have you been there?" she questioned aloud when she noticed a set of headlights a short distance behind her. Nancy tried to focus on the road ahead of her but she couldn't help but glance at the mirror every few seconds. The car stayed back from Nancy's car but it wouldn't take much for whoever was following her to catch up. Just a few yards down the road Nancy saw a road that veered off of the one she was on. If the car behind her didn't stop following her soon, Nancy decided, she could double back and take that side road to lose them.

As Nancy passed the dirt road she noticed that the car behind her turned off. "Take it easy Drew, not everyone out here is after you. And I thought that after I found that diamond necklace this would all be over." Nancy sighed. She thought back to her last case. "My present case." she reminded herself wearily. She had been called by a young woman, Lady Nicoletta, who had lost an expensive diamond necklace. She was desperate to get it back. Her late husband had left it to her as his final gift, a sort of insurance for her well being to his way of thinking. Little did he realize Lady Nicoletta's bodyguard was involved in a gang of thieves and the diamond necklace would have been a huge bounty for the thieves.

"And now the leader wants me dead. Why did I agree to this?" Nancy wondered aloud. She had just arrived home after the case when she learned that the gang's leader had escaped jail. Knowing she was in danger the police had quickly gotten her out of town. That had been a week ago. Now she was running around the country to avoid being killed, hoping that the police could catch him before he got to her.

Up ahead Nancy saw a sign for La Petite Hotel. A little hotel out of the way of any unnecessary traffic, nobody would find Nancy unless they knew her whereabouts. Turning off at the appropriate exit Nancy followed the signs until she saw a sprawling three story building surrounded by weeping willows and beautiful blooming gardens. Parking in the visitors' area Nancy grabbed her traveling bag and walked along the gravel pathway leading to the door.

The hand carved wooden door swung open easily at Nancy's touch. Inside the lobby a beautiful chandelier cast a warm, soft glow over the room. A grand staircase at the back of the room, opposite the doorway, led to the upper levels. A small reception desk stood just to the left, in front of the door to the kitchen. To the right was a large dining room filled with several tables and chairs. The furnishings looked to be from the plantation era, around the time the building was originally constructed.

Nancy walked over to the reception desk and rang the small bell that sat on the counter. After a few seconds she rang it again. When nobody answered Nancy looked around the building uneasily. There was no noise to speak of and there were very few lights on anywhere on the lower floor. Nancy called out softly, hoping desperately for any kind of answer. When none came Nancy walked quietly up the staircase to the second level.

No sound came from any of the rooms as Nancy walked past. Tiny lights on the wall shone just bright enough to illuminate the hall. Nancy reached the end and turned back the way she had come. She was more than a little nervous about the empty feeling she sensed in the hotel. As she was about to go back down the stairs she had just come up Nancy paused. Was that a shuffling sound she heard upstairs? After listening to the light sounds of movement Nancy crept to the staircase leading up to the third level.

The third floor was mostly identical to the second. However Nancy noticed one major difference. While the second floor was tastefully decorated with beautiful paintings and comfortable furniture the third floor was decorated with old portraits and few items of furniture. Given the situation, the third floor seemed more than a little spooky.

Nancy followed the sounds she had heard from the floor below as she made her way down the hall. The sounds, louder now that she was on the same floor as the person, were coming from one of the rooms at the end of the long hallway. Nancy reached the door, which was slightly ajar, and held her breath. Not quite sure what she expected to find Nancy gently pushed the door open and peeked inside. What she saw made her want to burst with laughter.

Inside the room a young man, about 24 years of age Nancy guessed, was moving about wearing a white apron and holding a feather duster. A small bag of garbage and a tray of soaps sat just inside the doorway. With his deep tan, muscular build, and longish dark hair he looked a little out of place. Unable to contain herself any longer Nancy let out a little giggle. The young man whirled around in surprise.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Nancy stepped inside the door, allowing the young man to see her. "My name is Nancy Drew. I have a reservation here but couldn't find anyone."

"I was up here doing the last minute preparations for your room Miss Drew. I must not have heard the bell."

"Are you the night staff here?" Nancy's curiosity got the better of her as she observed the fresh bed linens and clean mirrors.

"I am tonight, and for the rest of the week. My name is Nicholas Dumont." In a French accent he replied, "I will be your maid and chef." In a British accent, "And I will also be the hotel butler and clerk, as well as bag boy."

Nancy laughed. "Well I think the bag boy can have the night off. But I do have to bother the clerk."

"As the lady commands. I will be at the desk momentarily." answered Nicholas with a deep bow. "And you can call me Nick." Grabbing the cleaning supplies with one hand Nicholas offered his other arm to Nancy. Together the two of them walked down to the first floor and over to the counter. Nick stored all the supplies in a closet inside the kitchen before rushing back to the counter.

"How did you get talked into running this place for a week?"

"Stupidity." Nick laughed. "My aunt and uncle own this place. When they agreed that they needed a vacation, their anniversary present from all of the family, I was the only one free to take over." Nick leaned in close to Nancy over the counter. "Between you and me, I think it was a conspiracy. Everyone wanted to see if I could cook and clean."

"Well you certainly are brave enough to wear an apron."

Nick blushed slightly at the comment. "You notice nobody was around while I was wearing it, except you." Nick leaned back. "I don't mind the work though. It is actually kind of fun. And I've had a pretty easy time. For all the space we have there is hardly anyone here." Nick frowned.

Nancy, noticing the change in Nick, looked around. "Who would pass up staying here? It's beautiful out here."

"I've been wondering that lately. Usually this is our busiest season. But right now I only have five rooms occupied, including yours, and two will be free in the morning." Nick sighed. "Maybe my cooking is scaring everyone away."

"Maybe it will pick up soon." Nancy replied hopefully.

Nick laughed. "Just as long as I can keep up with the chores. I can only do so many things at one time. Besides it's hard to cook and change a bed and still keep everyone happy when only one person is doing everything." Adopting a British accent Nick looked at Nancy and smiled. "Ahh but it is late and the Madame needs her rest. If you will follow me I will show you to your room."

Nancy followed Nick back to the third floor room that they had left earlier. Watching Nick made Nancy wonder about who he was outside of work. He seemed to be a true gentleman. Nancy smiled. Any guy that will wear an apron and carry a duster is definitely not your average guy, she thought to herself. Nancy waited as Nick opened the door for her then handed her the traveling bag he had carried up for her. After making sure she was comfortable in her room Nick left, allowing Nancy to get the rest she needed.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Nancy awoke to the joyful sound of birdsong. Smiling Nancy dressed then pulled her reddish blond hair into a secure ponytail. Humming softly she left her room for breakfast.

The lobby area was bright and airy as Nancy descended the stairs. Sunlight cast a joyful beam into every possible space through the large windows. The sound of calypso music drifted around the room.

"Such a change from last night." mused Nancy.

"Good morning, m'lady." Nick said from behind Nancy. "Perhaps I could interest you in the special. A hearty breakfast of eggs, hash brown potatoes, sausage, coffee or juice, and fruit."

Nancy turned around smiling. "Sounds great, I would love to have the special. I'm craving some orange juice right now."

"Coming right up. There are plenty of tables through that door," Nick nodded toward the dining area, "or there are tables outside on the patio."

After Nick left, Nancy walked through the dining area where four other families were finishing their meals and out to the patio. Giant Weeping Willows provided shade in the early morning heat. Blooming flowers gave bursts of color while filling the air with soft floral perfumes. Nancy sat down at a table and leaned back. She could easily get lost in the secluded, tropical paradise feeling of this area.

"Breakfast is served. Enjoy your meal and feel free to request anything you may need. I will be back to clear your table whenever you are ready."

Twenty minutes later Nancy was taking the last sip of her juice. It had been nice to enjoy a meal that didn't involve a brown paper sack and ketchup packets. Being on the run usually meant that meals were less than gourmet. For the first time in a week Nancy was able to have a real meal.

"Nancy, there's a phone call for you at the front desk. The phone is resting on the desk. I will clear off the table so that you can have some privacy." Nick walked over and stacked the few dishes on the table and was wiping it down as Nancy left.

Inside the dining area all the guests had left except for an older man who was sitting at a table reading a newspaper. Nancy glanced his way as she walked to the front desk. Something about him made her anxious. He seemed to be in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair. Well dressed in a suit he looked like he belonged in a boardroom instead of an out of the way bed and breakfast.

Nancy hurried out to the front desk. She could feel the man's eyes on her the whole way. Grabbing the phone Nancy turned so that she could see the man at the table out of the corner of her eye. With a wary answer she waited to find out who had called her. What she heard next chilled her to the bone.


	2. Dangerous Games

Thanks to all who have reviewed. This story is becoming my baby. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks and enjoy, chapter 2 is up!

2. Dangerous Games

Nancy leaned against the counter to keep from falling over. The voice on the other end belonged to Chief McGinnis. Nancy listened to the captain as he informed her of Charles Walker's movements. Unfortunately someone had tipped him off and now he was coming after her.

Charles Walker had been a feared gang leader for several years. His thieves were the most difficult to track. But as talented and dangerous as his men were, Charles was ten times worse. He knew everything his lackeys knew and more. Nancy knew that it was time to move on.

Hanging up the phone Nancy glanced back to the table that had been occupied by the strange man. The newspaper was there but the man had left. Feeling slightly better, Nancy walked into the dining area to look for Nick. The sooner she left the better for everyone involved, since Charles was more than capable of killing to get what he wants.

Nick met Nancy half way through the dining area. As soon as he saw her face Nick knew that something was wrong. Suddenly Nancy looked tired and worried. It was a drastic change from the smiling young lady who had greeted him earlier.

"I have to check out immediately."

"What happened? You were booked until tomorrow morning."

"Something's come up. It's better if you don't know what it is, but I have to go now. I'll pay for the night of course."

"Right away." Nick replied as he rushed over to the desk. Whatever was wrong was serious and he wouldn't press her.

As soon as Nancy was checked out she rushed up to her room, followed by Nick. While Nancy gathered her belongings Nick collected her key and double checked the room. Once both were satisfied that Nancy had all her belongings they returned to the lobby. Just as Nancy was getting ready to walk out the door to her car a thought struck her.

"Who was that man who was reading the paper earlier?" she asked casually. "I thought I recognized him."

"That was a business man named William Shrikster. He has been trying to buy us out for a year now. He likes to make our guests nervous. Thank goodness he's leaving today."

"Oh, well he's not who I thought. Thanks for everything." With that Nancy turned and walked out the door, making her way to her car.

Nick watched sorrowfully as Nancy put her bag into the back of the blue mustang then climb behind the wheel. He had enjoyed her company for the short time she had been there. He felt like he had to help her any way possible. Nick smiled suddenly. The best way to help Nancy would be to know what had upset her so much, and that phone call seemed like a good place to start.

Meanwhile Nancy was driving as fast as she dared away from the little bed and breakfast. She could tell that Nick had wanted to know what was going on. But because she knew who she was dealing with Nancy couldn't endanger him, or any of the guests. Her best bet was to change direction and travel where she would be less obvious.

As Nancy drove, not entirely sure of her destination, she thought of the man she had seen earlier. She wished she could remember why he looked so familiar. Something about him had made her uneasy, even if she couldn't place him.

After some hours of seeing nothing but road and land Nancy finally saw a road sign for a small town. More than a little ready to stretch her legs and find some food Nancy took the appropriate exit. The town was quite small, just a few gas stations, stores, and restaurants. A park with a lake was a little farther down the road.

Nancy decided on a small restaurant that advertised homemade cooking. After parking her car Nancy walked into the small diner, looking for a quiet meal. However, when Nancy walked into the building it was anything but quiet. The place was crowded with teenagers yelling and laughing. The area looked like an out of control party.

Nancy sighed as she turned and walked back outside toward her car. Fishing for her keys Nancy walked straight toward her mustang. She was just about to unlock her door when she heard the crunch of loose gravel behind her. Pivoting on her heels Nancy prepared to fight whoever was coming toward her.

The area behind Nancy was deserted. Whoever was coming seemed to be playing hide and seek among the cars parked near Nancy's. Keys ready Nancy whirled back to the door, determined to get out of the area. She had just gotten the key into the lock when the sound of running came from behind her. Before she could turn a large, strong hand clamped over her mouth while an equally strong arm wound around her middle.

Nancy fought fiercely as her attacker pulled her away to the side of some cars. Nancy twisted and jerked, attempting to get her mouth free to scream for help. Briefly Nancy heard the sound of jangling keys while she struggled. Momentarily Nancy relaxed, wondering what was going on.

"Don't tell me you're going to faint on me Drew. I know you better than that."

When Nancy heard the voice behind her she slumped against the man with relief. She would know Frank's voice anywhere. He had been a close friend for several years and had joined Nancy on more than a few cases. And more often than not, where Frank Hardy was located, Joe wasn't far away.

"You really should watch where you leave your keys Nan." chuckled another voice.

"You two are terrible. You almost scared me to death!" Nancy returned, whirling to face her 'attackers' grinning faces.

Frank, with his dark wavy hair and intelligent face, was a truly skilled detective. At the age of twenty-six he had seen just about everything. Joe, a year younger than his brother, was just as talented, though he preferred to look for the fun in everything. He was also an impossible flirt.

Nancy laughed as the two personalities combined in front of her to create a look of total innocence. "Okay, so let's have the story. How did you find out what was going on, where I was, and since you found me, what's the plan?"

"We were coming to visit River Heights when we saw Bess and George," Frank began, referring to the cousins that Nancy was best friends with. "Bess was looking for a new dress and since you were gone she dragged George to the mall."

"I bet George loved that." Nancy giggled. George was a very athletic person. She hated to shop for dressy clothes. Bess was the total opposite and loved to think of how she looked.

"Anyway," Joe took over the explanation, "they stopped over at your house because

Bess wanted to drop something off. We got there before they left and they told us the whole story. Complete with the fact that this is all because of a diamond necklace. I have to say that I thought it would be a little harder to track you."

"But how did you find me? Nobody knew where I was headed."

Frank walked over to Nancy's mustang and unlocked the door. He motioned for the others to follow. Pulling Nancy's bag from the backseat Frank opened it on the front seat. Going through the bag briefly he found and removed the hairbrush Nancy had been carrying. Frank twisted the round handle and pulled it from the brush head. Nancy watched with relief as Frank pulled a small transmitter from the handle

"We put it in there a year ago when you had to travel to all those digs and everything." Joe explained. "That was a way for someone to find you. Several of your items have them. And there are receivers at the River Heights police station, your house, and with us. Somebody always knew where you were. So we met up with the police and tracked you to here."

"It is more than a little dangerous not to use a fake name Nan. The police knew exactly how to find you. Why aren't you using an alias?" questioned Frank sternly.

"The thing is I was supposed to meet an officer today at the hotel I stayed in last night. The only problem is someone found him before he got to me. He was found dead in a parking lot, with all the information for an alias. I got the call earlier this morning."

"From the sounds of it someone has an eye on you all the time. It's like someone is tracking your every move." Joe mused with a look of concern on his face.

"Well we had better get a move on before someone else finds out where I am." Nancy responded seriously. The thought of the man from the hotel briefly crossed her mind before she pushed the thought aside.

"Then what are we waiting for? I can drive while you relax. Joe, grab the food you left by that car and let's head out."

Soon the trio was on their way. Nancy happily munching a fast food sandwich while Frank drove and Joe hummed along to the radio. The brothers had already eaten their sandwiches and were now enjoying the chips that had come with the meal.

When Nancy had finished her meal she looked out the window. A deep ravine was just past the side of the road. She was glad she was not driving. She was thinking about the ravine's depths when a sudden bump startled her. Behind them a dark blue sedan was preparing to ram them again. Nancy braced herself as the two cars connected again then watched in growing horror as the sedan moved to a position alongside the blue mustang.

Frank fought for control as the sedan swerved at the driver's side of Nancy's car. The person was trying to force them off the road into the ravine! Frank jerked the wheel back and slammed on the brakes in an attempt to lose the sedan. When the driver of the other car realized what Frank was doing he slammed on the brakes and threw the car into reverse.

Frank hit the accelerator as the sedan came even with the mustang. Nancy and Joe were unable to do more than watch in fascinated horror as the scene played out before them. The sedan shifted into drive to follow Frank again. But Frank moved to the middle of the road, blocking the sedans path. All the trio could do was hope that they didn't meet any oncoming traffic in this game of cat and mouse. Suddenly the sedan fell farther behind the mustang.

"What's going on?" cried Nancy.

"Look," Joe pointed, "the road doubles back up ahead."

Frank glanced in the rearview mirror. "They took a turnoff. They are going to try to cut us off up ahead!" Frank slammed on the brakes and pulled to the side of the road.

"Well at least we can go back the way we came now. Then we don't have to meet that car again." Joe said as he slumped against the back seat.

Nancy turned to look at him. What she saw above his head made her eyes widen in fear. "Frank gun it now!" she screamed.

Behind the mustang a large suburban style vehicle was racing toward them. Frank hit the accelerator as the vehicle drew nearer. Nancy glance out the windshield and studied the road. They seemed to be blocked. With worry etched on her face Nancy turned back just in time to see the vehicle behind them smash into their bumper. As Nancy and Joe watched, the passenger window rolled down about half way. Sticking through the opening was a large gun.

"Everybody down!" Joe shouted as he ducked out of view.

The vehicle was moving around for a driver's side shot. Frank jerked the wheel just before a blast rang out. Nancy knew from the jerk of the car that Frank had pulled the wheel so that the bullet had blown the tire out instead of coming through the window. However with that tire gone Frank couldn't control the mustang. Joe jerked up as Nancy screamed. They were headed straight for the ravine!


	3. Finally Safe?

Thank you to all who have been following this story. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

3. Finally Safe?

Time seemed to crawl by. When Nancy's car went over the edge of the ravine there was a sense of weightless floating. Then the car plunged to the bottom with a sickening sound of metal tearing as it hit trees and rocks during the fall. Eventually the remains of the car landed with finality at the bottom, wedged between a large rock and a tree.

Above the ravine the vehicle that had caused the accident stopped, the driver admiring his handiwork. After a few moments he was gone. After he left, all was quiet.

Frank opened his eyes. Still dazed from the jerking of the car he looked around for the others. Nancy was leaned forward, a slight trickle of blood oozing from a wound on her forehead. Joe was crouched in the back floorboard.

"Everyone okay?" Frank asked worriedly.

"Just a little banged up, but alive." answered Joe in a soft mumble. "What about you Nan?"

"Oh, I'm here. Barely." came a soft response.

Frank pulled his seatbelt from around himself and managed to climb into the backseat. Sitting so that his feet were facing the back of the seat Frank kicked out. The window gave way under his powerful kick.

"Let's get out of here. Joe you crawl through while I get Nan out."

Joe crawled out the back window and watched until his brother emerged a short time later with Nancy in tow. Nancy limped over to a rock and sat down. A tear in her pants leg showed a deep gash running down her thigh. Joe checked himself out for any serious injuries. Other than a few bad scrapes and some places that were already bruising nothing seemed to be too damaged.

"Any serious pains Frank?" Joe called to his brother.

"A small cut on my arm, some bad bruising already, and a sprained wrist from hitting the dash coming down." Frank looked over at the car before adding, "We were lucky to come out of that as good as we did. But we had better get to a doctor's office."

"Is there any way to get some help? A phone or something nearby?"

"The only problem with that idea, other than the lack of phone booths, is that we have no idea where we are." Nancy pointed out. "How could we get anyone out here, this ravine is miles long, so even if we waited here it could be hours before anyone finds us."

"Then I guess we had better start walking." Frank sighed. "Just let me grab the bags from the car."

Five minutes later Nancy, Joe, and Frank were making their way down a trail at the bottom of the ravine. The sides were quite steep so the trio had decided to walk back the way they had come. At the moment they were safer out of sight until they could climb up the other side and find a town to get help.

The moon was peeking over the sides of the ravine when the three friends stopped for a rest. They had been walking for a while without finding a place to climb out. Each one found a soft place to sit down and relax from the tiresome trip.

"Frank, can you pull a sweater from my bag?" Nancy asked.

Unzipping the overnight bag Frank found a large gray sweater and tossed it to Nancy. Gratefully Nancy took the sweater and folded it so that it was a long piece of material. Then she wound the cloth around her thigh and tied it off.

"Is that still bleeding badly?" Joe questioned as he watched her work.

"A little. There isn't much I can do to stop it until we get to a doctor."

"Then we had better hurry. You had to have lost a lot of blood on that walk." Frank said worriedly.

Just as the three stood to continue walking spotlights flashed above them. Startled they ran for cover. The lights moved over the area and several people began climbing down the side of the ravine.

"Nancy? Nancy, its Nick." called a deep male voice.

Nancy peeked out from her hiding place but the lights were too bright for her to see the people coming down into the ravine. Unsure, Nancy turned so that her voice would echo and called out. "How can I be sure it's really Nick?"

"Well, oh don't make me tell you what you saw the first night at the hotel." Nick pleaded with a grimace.

"Just a little of what I saw." Nancy responded.

"The white apron and feather duster." came the reply.

Nancy relaxed and stood up. Waving her arms she motioned to the people coming into the ravine. At the head of the group that made its way over to where Nancy was standing was Nick Dumont. When Nick came to Nancy's side he looked relieved to see her alive.

"How did _you_ find me? Am I really so easy to track?" Nancy asked as Nick gave her a shy hug.

"I got worried when you took off so fast this morning. I was able to use the phone to call back your caller. When I got the River Heights Police I knew something was up. And when some big, ugly guy came asking about you, well…"

"Thank goodness you did come after me. But now we need to get medical help."

"Who are we?" Nick asked, confused.

Nancy smiled as Frank and Joe came out of hiding. After making introductions everyone settled down, though Nick seemed to be keeping a close eye on Frank. Nick took Nancy's arm and helped guide her up a hidden trail and out of the ravine. Frank and Joe followed, both watching Nick intently.

Back on the road Nancy saw that several police cruisers were parked so that the lights shone over the ravine. In the distance Nancy could hear the wail of a siren, an ambulance if she had to take a guess. Nick led Nancy to a car and opened the passenger door so that she could sit on the seat. Then he motioned to an officer who had been standing to the side.

"This is Officer Bruce Duncan. He can take your statement. And he won't make it long and miserable for you." Nick smiled. "I'll be right back."

Officer Duncan walked over and talked to Nancy, getting her side of the story. After about five minutes he moved over to Joe and Frank, who had been leaning against the back of the car. Nancy watched as the brothers spoke with Officer Duncan. She wasn't sure if she would have taken the accident as well as she had if Frank and Joe hadn't been there.

A siren coming up to the gathering brought Nancy out of her thoughts. An ambulance pulled to a stop on the side of the road and two paramedics climbed out. Once went over to Nancy and began to clean her injuries while the other did the same to Frank. When Frank had been taken care of Joe was pushed up to the paramedic.

After what seemed like hours the trio was cleared to go. Nancy had bandaging on her head and thigh. Frank had a brace on his wrist and a small bandage on his arm. Joe had a small grin on his face as he studied the two of them.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two are trying to be twins."

"If I didn't hurt so much I would punch you Joe." Frank threatened good naturedly.

"Okay so now what do we do? My car is wrecked and I need to find a place to stay." Nancy stated sensibly.

"I have a place where you can stay. It's very secluded, an island summer house. No neighbors until you reach the mainland. And nobody has used it in a year. You will be left well enough alone." Nick volunteered from behind Nancy.

"That sounds like it would be the perfect place to stay, safe and secluded. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not Nancy. It would be better then being forced down a ravine again."

"Are you sure it's a safe idea Nan?" Joe questioned. "I mean if something happened it would take some time to get any help out there."

"Then we will all just have to take care of each other, won't we?"

"We?" Frank wondered.

"Yes, we. Like it or not those guys saw you with me. You could be in just as much danger as I am. So you need to stay out of sight too."

Grudgingly Nick agreed to Nancy's logic. Nick walked off to talk to one of the policemen about getting Nancy to the island. Even though Nancy had a point about the brothers' safety, and she would no doubt be well watched over, Nick didn't like the idea of Frank and Joe on the island with Nancy.

Finally, after several hours of planning back at the police station, everything was set up to get Nancy and the Hardys to the island. Since Nancy was too hyped from everything that had happened throughout the day she couldn't relax on the road trip to the ferry. She wouldn't really be able to relax until the ferry that was called to take the trio to the island had dropped them off and left. But that would not happen for another hour and a half. Although once they had settled in on the island the Hardys would have some answering to do.

Nancy looked over to her left at Frank. He looked just as worn as she felt. Nancy wanted to say something but couldn't seem to find the word, so she turned back and stared out the window.

"Come on Nan. The ferry is waiting." Frank gently shook Nancy's shoulder.

Nancy rubbed her eyes and looked around. She had been so tired that she had finally fallen asleep on the ride to the ferry. She was ready to get out of the van that had been their mode of travel for the last hour.

On the ferry Nancy stood at the railing. It had been a long while since she had enjoyed the feel of a bay breeze. She smiled at the lights that played across the water from the ferry as the night whispered around her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Frank whispered as he walked up beside her.

"How many transmitters do you have that track me? And why didn't I know about them?"

"There's just the three, ours', your dad's, and the police. We didn't tell you because, well, we didn't want you to feel we were watching over you. And we, well, all of us made sure that everything worked because of this last case you were on. You never know when you may be caught without help."

"Yeah, look at what happened that time we were on a dig in Italy." Joe put in after hearing his brother's words. "We found that awesome jewelry and we ended up kidnapped with no help. The only reason we were lucky was because the guy didn't kill us when he could have."

"Just give me a little warning next time, huh?"

"Will do Nan." both brothers replied.

Nancy, Frank, and Joe stared over the railing as the island dock came into view. The island seemed deserted and spooky as the ferry docked and let the trio disembark. Nancy almost felt like an unwelcome intruder. Frank and Joe were nervous about the island as well. With the ancient trees looming over the entire island and the sliver of visible moon providing just enough light to make shadows dance through the leaves, the island looked like something from a true nightmare. When Nancy glanced back at the dock, the ferry was gone.


	4. Unexpected Complications

Thanks to all who have waited patiently, or impatiently, as the case may be. My computer and I were having creative differences. But I won and now chapter 4 is here.

4. Unexpected Complications

"Well, I guess we should find the house, since our ride deserted us." Nancy suggested.

"I can't believe they just took off like that." grumbled Frank as he and Joe turned around and stared at the departing ferry.

Without much enthusiasm the trio made their way into the dark forest. An overgrown footpath wound through the dark, dense growth. Following the path Nancy tried to familiarize herself with the area. Frank led the way down the path, studying the area carefully for any dangers. Joe brought up the end of the line, just hoping that they didn't get lost.

After a lengthy walk through the woods a large Victorian style mansion came into view. A grand veranda graced the front of the house. Roses grew wild over the front lawn. The house looked like an abandoned plantation that hadn't been bothered by time.

Joe let out a low whistle. "That is some kind of summer home. I think this place was in Gone with the Wind."

"I don't think it was, but it could have been. This place is amazing." Nancy agreed.

"Well I vote for checking out the inside, especially the pillows." Frank commented with a yawn.

Nancy and Joe agreed as the three made their way up the front steps. The boards creaked with age at every step. Frank reached the door and tried the knob. The door remained shut.

"What are you waiting for?" Joe asked.

"The door is locked tight." Frank answered back. "We have to look for another way in."

Frank led the way around the side of the house. Every window was shut and securely locked. In the back of the house was small, plain door. It too was locked. The three detectives circled the house twice more before slumping down on the veranda next to the front door.

"I don't understand. If Nick knew the house was locked why didn't he give us a key or something?" Nancy wondered aloud.

"I wish I knew. I thought we would finally be safe here, at least for a little while. I guess not." Frank sighed.

After a few moments Joe sat up with a start. "Do you guys see lights down the trail?" he whispered to the others.

Nancy and Frank stared at the trail quietly then nodded. A beam of light was making its way to the house. More discomforting was that the light seemed very familiar with the trail. Quickly and silently the trio hid, waiting to see who was walking the trail.

The seconds it took for the figure to make his way to the house seemed to drag. Nancy could see the person was a young man with a strong build. In the dim moonlight she could just make out the features behind the flashlight beam. Nick! Nancy was startled to see him here.

"Nick what is going on? Are you trying to make me have heart failure?" Nancy asked as she went to meet Nick.

"Sorry." Nick replied sheepishly. "I realized that I never gave you the key to get into this place. So I got my cousin to stay at the hotel for the night. And I came to get you into the house."

Nancy smiled weakly at Nick as he walked up to the front door. She had a hard time believing his story. Something just didn't seem right. Nancy made her way up the steps and grabbed her stuff. Nick had unlocked the door and was holding it open for her. Frank and Joe followed Nancy as she entered the large reception hall.

"The rooms are upstairs. You are probably ready for a good night's sleep." Nick murmured to Nancy.

"I am. Let's get some sleep." Nancy replied hesitantly. To Frank she whispered, "I need to talk to you. Privately."

Nick led the others up the stairs and down a long hall. Six doors lined the hall. Nick pointed to the second door and offered that room to Frank. The third room was Joe's. Nick took the fifth room and gave Nancy the sixth. Nancy watched as the Hardy brothers went into their rooms, then said goodnight to Nick and entered her own room.

Nancy closed the door behind her and walked over to the four poster bed. Nancy dropped her overnight bag on the bed then walked into the wash room. Five minutes later Nancy was feeling much better as she emerged wrapped in a terry bath robe. She was drying her hair with a small towel when a soft knock sounded at her door.

Nancy walked over and opened the door. Frank stood in the hall, glancing from side to side. Nancy motioned Frank inside and quickly closed the door. Then she walked across the thick carpet to the two chairs that sat under the large window. Frank sat in one chair while Nancy sat in the other.

"What's up Nan?"

"It's Nick. He seems to be everywhere. There is something about him that just doesn't make sense."

"I know what you mean. And he seems very watchful around Joe and me. It's almost like he doesn't want us near you."

"What should we do? He said he's leaving tomorrow, should we go somewhere else too? Can we even trust him? I'm just not sure."

"I think we should stay here, we just have to keep an eye on him. This is the only safe place we have right now. Tomorrow I'll call dad and get him to run Nick's name, see if he has had any run-ins with the law."

"Okay. But tomorrow we search this place from top to bottom. Something about this place just doesn't feel right."

That settled Frank tiptoed back to his room and Nancy crawled under the heavy comforter on the bed. Within minutes she was sound asleep. The stress of the last few days and the pains from the previous hours melted away with each passing second.

The next morning dawned bright and cheery. Nancy woke to the sound of birds outside her window. She sat up in bed and stretched, working out the last traces of sleep. She had some important plans for the day.

Nancy climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. As soon as she was dressed, Nancy made her way downstairs. In the kitchen Nick was standing by the counter, drinking from a coffee cup. At the table Frank and Joe were talking quietly.

Nancy went over and pulled out the chair next to Frank. "Hey Nancy, have a good sleep?" Frank asked as she sat down.

"I could have handled a few more hours of sleep, actually. But it feels good to get a good night sleep."

Nick walked over and sat across from Nancy. "Well everything is set for you guys. I have to leave now but everything you need is here."

"Thanks Nick." Nancy smiled.

Nick nodded then handed Nancy a key. After finishing the last of his drink Nick stood up and bid everyone goodbye. Then he walked out of the kitchen. A few moments later Nancy, Joe, and Frank heard the front door close as Nick left the house.

Nancy sighed. "I was beginning to wonder if he ever planned to leave. I want to get some answers."

Frank nodded and went to the phone. He dialed his father's office and waited. When his father answered the phone Frank filled him in on what had happened. Then he requested background information on Nick Dumont. After hanging up he turned and smiled at Nancy and Joe.

"We'll have something in half an hour. So in the mean time, should we explore this place?"

Nancy and Joe enthusiastically agreed. Frank led the way upstairs and into one of the empty bedrooms. The first three they checked held no information. The fourth one, however, held promise.

"I found a diary. But the name on it is Nicoletta Dumont." Joe sang out.

Nancy's head shot up immediately. "Nicoletta? That can't be."

"Wasn't that the name of the woman with the necklace?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah. That would explain why he is so interested in me."

Frank looked hard at Nancy. "Are you sure it's just because of Nicoletta, or is there more to it?"

"What more could there be?"

"Come on Nan, Frank and I both can tell. He likes you. He's trying to do anything to be with you."

"That's crazy." Nancy protested, but her voice lacked conviction.

After some time Nancy suggested a lemonade break. She wanted to find out everything that Nick Dumont was hiding. By now his background report would be in. Nancy had a feeling it would answer a lot of questions.

While Nancy poured lemonade for everyone Frank called his father back. Nancy brought all three glasses out to the porch where Joe was waiting and sat down. Nancy was on edge. She wanted to know what Frank had found out but she had to wait until he got off the phone.

"Relax. We can handle any surprise. Besides, we have the best help in the country when it comes to getting background information."

Nancy smiled a little. "I know, but I just feel like there is something he isn't telling me. I think that some of the answers we need are in his past."

"I know how you feel." Joe soothed. "But it doesn't do us any good to worry about it until Frank lets us know what's up."

At that exact moment Frank walked out the door, a grim look on his face. He went to the chair next to Nancy and sat down. Joe and Nancy watched Frank, waiting for him to tell them what he had learned.

"We can't stay here." Frank said quietly.


	5. Answers

Due to popular demand, a little Frank/Nancy in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. Just don't flame me because of the ending. There is more to come.

5. Answers

"What?" asked Nancy, unsure if she had heard Frank right.

"Why?" questioned Joe, who was just as startled as Nancy by the announcement.

"We aren't safe here. Nick is a spy."

Joe and Nancy were speechless as they stared at Frank. Surely he couldn't be serious. Joe studied his older brother carefully, searching for any hint of laughter in Frank's face. There was none.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Joe whispered.

"Dead serious."

"Do you have to use that phrase Frank?" Nancy moaned. This problem could result in just that outcome. Nancy shuddered at the thought of that possibility. She couldn't imagine her life without Frank there.

"Sorry Nan." Frank reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "But this is more serious than any of us thought before. That necklace theft was more than just some high profile robbery. The whole story is that Lady Nicoletta's bodyguard was supposed to deliver the necklace to her aunt's house for safe keeping. He was attacked and 'persuaded' at gunpoint to join the gang. The crooks who attacked said that the necklace would be his 'fee' for joining."

"So what does that have to do with Nick and us?" Joe wondered.

"This is where things get sticky. Nicoletta had talked to her bodyguard after he was arrested. He told her his version of what had taken place. She demanded the gang members be interrogated because she believed his story. One of the lesser of the gang members backed up his story, for an easier sentencing. The bodyguard was freed and Nicoletta hired Nick to investigate the case because she feels there was an inside source."

"And I am a key witness because of my part in solving the case." Nancy surmised.

"Right." Frank agreed. "But he took his investigation farther then he should have when he wanted to start seeing you."

"How did Dad find all this out?" Joe asked.

"An old friend of his works for the London police. Since he was assigned to Nicoletta's case, he had all of this knowledge first hand." Frank answered.

"Then I guess we had better get out of here." Joe announced. He stood up quickly and entered the house.

Nancy and Frank followed silently, still holding hands. Nancy couldn't help but feel a little defeated by what she had just learned. Not only was she still being chased by crooks, but she was involved in an investigation she had had no idea about.

Frank looked over at Nancy. He could tell that Nancy was deep in though. Frank felt a deep pang of regret. He had wanted to help Nancy, but he didn't feel he was doing a good job. Frank would do anything to take away Nancy's problems.

Nancy and Frank each went to their rooms and grabbed their belonging. After a few moments, Nancy heard Frank call out that he would phone for a ride off the island. Nancy took a sheet of paper and a pen out of the nightstand by her bed. She quickly wrote a short note saying that she and the Hardys had needed to leave. When she was done Nancy made her way downstairs where Frank and Joe were waiting.

"Do we have a ride to the mainland?" Nancy questioned.

"Yeah, the ferry broke down so the company is sending a helicopter out to get us." Joe answered.

"It should be a very interesting ride." Frank commented. "There is just enough room for everyone. And the pilot is new. The one guy they had that knew this area well quit."

"I don't care, as long as he can find us." Joe sighed. "So are we ready to go down to the dock?"

"Yeah, but what should we do with the key to this place?" Nancy wondered.

"Don't worry. I talked to the police, let them know we're leaving, and they said that several family members have keys. We should just leave this one in a good hiding place." Frank replied. "I know a place. It will be very safe."

Nancy waited with Joe while Frank ran upstairs and hid the key. He was only gone a moment. Nancy hoped that everything went as planned. She still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay, let's go." Frank said as he led the way out the door.

With the house securely locked once the three were out, there was no opting out of meeting the helicopter. Nancy and Joe followed Frank as he led the way down the footpath that they had followed the first night here. Joe kept glancing around at the dense forest surrounding the path.

"Frank, something's not right. I don't know what it is, but I have a funny feeling." Joe announced.

"I know. We have to get out of here; otherwise we could have some trouble."

Frank picked up the pace after hearing Joe's comment. He wanted to get Nancy out fast. If he didn't, he was sure that she would be in serious trouble. Frank knew the dock was just ahead. The helicopter would be there soon, and then they could plan the next step.

Nancy saw the dock through the trees. In the distance she could hear the beating of the helicopter's blades. They only had to get to the mainland, and then maybe they could disappear from sight. Nancy peered anxiously into the sky, searching for the machine.

About ten minutes later a dot in the sky began to descend. They would be off the island soon. Frank, Nancy, and Joe gathered up their bags and waited for the machine to land in the clearing just past the dock.

The small helicopter landed and the pilot motioned for the three detectives to get in. The trio made a dash for the opening in the side. Frank loaded the bags inside while Joe climbed in. Frank then helped Nancy climb in. Once she was in Frank climbed up.

Nancy tried to see who was piloting the machine but he seemed to be trying to hide his identity. Nancy sat back and tried to calm her nerves down. She couldn't believe that she was even beginning to suspect local workers.

Before long the pilot had navigated the helicopter away from the island. Nancy looked out the open side and saw that there was nothing but water under them. Sighing she leaned back against the seat. The mainland couldn't be too far away.

After several minutes Frank nudged Nancy. He had a disturbed look in his eyes. Nancy leaned over but Frank motioned out the side. Below them was open water, the same sight that Nancy had seen earlier. Frank then pointed to his watch. Nancy looked at her own watch and realized what Frank was worried about. They had been in the air too long. They should have been to the mainland some time ago.

Frank stood up and made his way to the co-pilot's seat. He tried to talk to the pilot but the man didn't seem to be listening. After a moment Frank shook his head and stood to make his way back to his seat next to Nancy.

"Won't he listen?" Nancy questioned.

"He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence. I don't think he knows where he's going. We have to do something. If we fly to long over the water we could run out of fuel."

Nancy turned to Joe and spoke quickly, explaining what Frank had said. Joe nodded his agreement. He had been watching for any sign of land but had seen nothing. Joe looked over at Frank and jerked his head toward the pilot.

Frank shook his head. He knew what Joe had thought up. And even though Frank could fly a plan, a helicopter was slightly different. They needed the pilot to keep the machine in the air.

"I am going to see if I can do anything." Nancy told Frank before she began to make her way to the front. She hoped she could get some kind of response from the pilot, or at least see how much fuel they had before they needed to worry about running out.

As Nancy neared the pilot's seat she thought up an excuse to get him to talk to her. All the words died in her throat when she got beside the seat. The pilot was the same man she had seen at the hotel when she received the phone call.

Trying to stay calm Nancy coolly asked about refreshments. The pilot ignored her so she asked about the time left before they would be landing. Again no answer. Nancy glanced quickly at the fuel gage before turning to sit back down with the Hardys.

"What did you find out?" Frank asked.

"We have to off this thing, now. We have to land or something. That guy isn't a pilot."

"What?" Joe said, shocked. "Who is he then?"

"He was at the hotel I stayed at just before you guys caught up with me. His name is William Shrikster. Nick said he was a business man who has been trying to buy the hotel for some time. However I think there is something more to him."

"Then I think we need a new pilot. I hope the radio works."

"Frank can you really fly this thing?" Nancy questioned.

"I guess we're about to find out. Everything will be fine." Frank said. He gave Nancy a quick, reassuring hug before he nodded to Joe.

Together Frank and Joe moved up to the front of the helicopter. Nancy watched as they attempted to take control from the pilot. The brothers were having a lot of trouble restraining the older man. Nancy grabbed her bag as an idea hit her. A sweater and a pair of leggings lay in the bottom of her bag. Nancy grabbed them quickly and made her way to the front.

"Here," she yelled, "tie him up with these."

Joe turned and grabbed the clothing. Frank was wrestling with the man as Joe began tying him up. Joe worked fast. Finally after some struggling, Joe had the man's arms bound to his sides. Frank backed up and took a deep breath.

Suddenly Shrikster kicked the steering mechanism viciously. Hatred shone in his eyes as he watched the three passengers struggle for balance. Using his legs Shrikster jerked the steering mechanism back and forth, causing Nancy to pitch toward the open side.

Nancy let out a scream as she fell toward the opening. Frank, hearing the scream, whipped around. When he saw Nancy falling he reached out his hand, grabbing Nancy's shirt. Frank jerked the material, pulling Nancy against him.

Joe wrestled Shrikster for control of the helicopter. The more the two men fought the more the machine jerked and bucked. Frank pushed Nancy toward a seat and made her sit down. After she was secured he made his way back toward the struggling pilot. Frank was almost to the front when the helicopter banked sharply. Frank was tossed against the side of the helicopter.

"Joe, keep the copter steady!" Nancy yelled franticly.

Joe grabbed the wheel and steadied the helicopter before glancing back at Frank and Nancy. Frank smiled at Nancy and stood back up. Joe was attempting to switch the control from the pilot's steering to the co-pilot's when Shrikster suddenly head butted him. Joe doubled over as Shrikster jerked the wheel with his knees.

Frank, who was just gaining his balance again, was thrown as the helicopter banked. The opening seemed to be gaping as Frank rolled toward it. Nancy screamed for Joe. Joe staggered back and punched Shrikster, gaining control over the steering. Nancy whipped off her belt and raced to the opening.

Looking down Nancy's heart gave a leap. Frank had grabbed onto the runner below the opening. Nancy reached down to grab Frank's hand. Her reach was too short to do any good so she grabbed at the first thing she found. Leaning down Nancy swung the bag down for Frank to grab.

"Frank," Joe called, "we have a problem. One of the engines is failing! We are going to lose control!"

No sooner had Joe made the announcement than the helicopter began to sputter wildly. Frank attempted to grab the bag but the bucking of the copter made the task difficult. Nancy reached down as far as she could, willing Frank to grab the strap. Joe came up behind her and lowered the leggings she had given him earlier. Suddenly the helicopter pitched violently and Frank slipped lower. Looking up Frank smiled weakly.

"I love you Nancy." Frank said. "Take care of her Joe."

As Nancy watched with tears in her eyes as Frank slipped the rest of the way from the runner. She heard his last words in her head.

"I love you Frank Hardy." she whispered.


	6. Hope

I know I was terrible with the last chapter. I promise everyone that this chapter will more than make up for the ending of the last one.

6. Hope

Nancy turned from the opening and let out a moan of despair. She had always loved Frank, but had never thought he would leave. Now, as she faced the fact that he was really gone, she clung to every last memory she had with him.

"Nan, are you all right?"

"Yeah." Nancy mumbled.

"We have to do something, or we won't make it another ten minutes."

Nancy stood up with a new resolve. Frank may be gone, but he won't have died in vain. Nancy would personally see to it that his murderer was brought to justice. And as far as she was concerned, Shrikster was that murderer.

Joe made his way to the front of the helicopter, followed closely by Nancy. Shrikster was still struggling and lashing out however he could. Nancy was at the end of her patience with the man. From out of nowhere Nancy hit the man with a swift right hook.

"Wow." Joe was shocked by Nancy's quick attack.

"At least we don't have to deal with him for a while." Nancy stated flatly as Shrikster's head rolled to one side.

Nancy and Joe unhooked the still unconscious Shrikster from his seat and dragged him back to the opening. Nancy then went back to the front and took the controls, guideing the aircraft down so that it would land in the water as gently as possible. As she steered the craft Joe used the radio to send out mayday signals. As the helicopter sank lower and lower in the sky Nancy and Joe prepared themselves to abandon the craft. The only choice they had was to jump into the water below.

Frank sank deep into the freezing cold water. The shock of the cold stunned his body momentarily before his need for air kicked in. Frank swam to the surface with all his might. All the while his only thought was Nancy with tears streaming down her face. Frank knew he had to get back to her, somehow. But if he didn't find a way out of the water soon he was going to freeze to death.

Suddenly, in the distance, Frank saw a motor boat speeding in his direction. Franticly waving his arms and shouting, Frank prayed that the boat would see him. Finally the craft slowed in the water until it was drifting beside Frank.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice called down. Nick Dumont was staring down over the side of the boat. He had a grim but relieved look on his face.

"Okay, so how did you find me?" Frank asked through chattering teeth. Frank wasn't exactly overjoyed to see Nick but seeing him was better then freezing to death.

Nick let out a deep chuckle as he reached down for Frank's hand. "Same way you found out about me. The police called me as soon as they hung up from your call. You aren't the only one with police connections you know. And since your pilot was unfamiliar with the area the ferry company had to give him directions, so we knew his destination. We simply hid at the island until you were in the air, then we followed you. Half of the force is out in these waters."

Once Frank was sitting down on one of the boat seats Nick handed him a thick blanket. Gratefully, Frank took the blanket and wrapped tightly inside it. He felt like a giant popsicle.

"We have to get to Nancy and my brother. The helicopter was out of control and the ready to go down when I fell."

"Don't worry. We had police boats positioned every five miles in the four directions. When we realized that you were headed in this direction every boat was ordered to this area. If the copter goes down, someone will be there. Just settle back and relax."

Despite his worry and discomfort Frank did as ordered. He had no choice but to wait and hope that Nancy was still alright. Frank took small comfort in the fact that at least he was warm and safe.

Moments later a two way radio squawked to life. A static muffled voice announced that a downed copter had been found. The three survivors were pulled from the water and being returned to the island.

Frank let out a sigh and leaned his head back. He was going to see Nancy again. As far as Frank was concerned, the time would not pass fast enough. Frank settled into his seat as the driver turned the boat around to meet Nancy and Joe at the island.

Nancy was sitting on the dock staring at the water. She had just been dropped off at the island with Joe. However, she couldn't bring herself to leave the water's edge. Somehow she felt she was closer to Frank that way.

In the distance Nancy saw a boat as it moved swiftly through the water. The driver seemed to be making his way toward the island. Nancy sighed, guessing that the driver was Nick. She watched as the boat docked and several people climbed off, Nick among them.

"Nancy we need to talk." Nick said quietly. "But first, I think there is someone who wants to see you."

Nancy followed Nick's gaze and gasped. Frank Hardy was climbing onto the dock. Suddenly Nancy took off at a run, straight for Frank. Frank, looking up just as Nancy reached him, swept her into a giant hug.

Nick turned and walked away while Frank and Nancy embraced on the dock. It was obvious that the two were absolutely in love. Nick began making his way to the house. His feelings couldn't get in the way of his job. He still had to make sure that nothing happened to Nancy, or the Hardys.

By the time Nancy and Frank had made their way to the house, Nick and Joe were on the porch comfortably relaxing. Joe looked up and smiled. Nancy and Frank were still hand in hand.

"Nick told me what happened. He has a lot to tell us." Joe explained as Nancy and Frank sat down. Joe reached over and gave his brother a long hug, overjoyed that he was alive and well.

"I guess I do owe all of you an explanation. I am a spy. My cousin, Nicoletta, hired me to investigate the people of her household, looking for an informant dealing with the gang Nancy helped put in jail. The necklace Nancy recovered for my cousin was the greatest prize the gang could ever imagine. The only ones who knew about the plan to move the necklace were my aunt, Nicoletta, and her household. Someone in the house told the gang everything, even who was responsible for finding the necklace. When Nicoletta found out that you were in danger I was told my priority was to keep you safe."

"Where does Shrikster come into this?" Frank asked.

"I think he worked for the gang, but was small time. My guess is that he bought buildings and worked out deals, sort of like a middle man, and then the gang used the buildings and fulfilled the deals. He did anything that involved being seen in public."

"Do you think he will turn the leader in?" Nancy wondered.

"It's hard to say. He has no criminal record. Any time he does in jail will be for today's actions. And I can't positively say that he will get a long sentence."

The group sat for some time thinking about the day's events. Dusk was settling and everyone was exhausted. Nancy and Frank were sitting together and staring up at the sky as the first stars of night appeared. Joe was leaned back in one of the deck chairs and Nick was standing at the railing.

"Well, I think I'm ready for some sleep. We have got an early start if we are going to find Walker. We do have something of an advantage. He thinks everyone is dead. Maybe we can use that. Your rooms are still free for your use." Without looking directly at Nancy, Nick said goodnight and made his way inside.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep." Joe suggested.

Nancy and Frank agreed and the three went inside to their rooms. Nancy was ready for a long night's rest as she crawled into bed. Nancy reached over and shut the lamp on her bed stand off then snuggled under the soft blankets.

The house was soon dark. Everyone was asleep when a sudden scream pierced the night.


	7. Setup

Thanks to all who have followed and reviewed this story. It is close to being completed. I hope that everyone enjoys the last few twists I have in store for Nancy and her friends.

7. Setup

Nancy sat straight up in bed. The scream was such a contrast to the secluded quiet of the house that she was sure everyone else had been awakened too. Nancy climbed out of bed and hurried to her door. Before she could even grab the knob the door flew open.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked in a near panic.

"I'm fine. I didn't scream." Nancy replied.

"Then who did?" Joe questioned from behind Frank. "It was definitely a woman's scream."

"It came from outside because the house is empty except for us. But all the officers from today had left." Nick stated thoughtfully.

"What are we doing standing here talking then? That scream came from someone. Let's find out who." Joe called as he took off down the stairs.

The others followed at a run. Joe led the group out the door downstairs and onto the veranda. A full moon shone through the trees enough to dimly illuminate the area. Joe stopped and looked around.

"Where do we start? There are a million places to hide on this island." Joe commented.

"You're right Joe." Nick confirmed. "But there are only two ways to get onto the island, the dock, and the cliffs at the other end. Since we heard the scream quite well I would say that it came from the cliffs."

Nick took the lead. The trail he took wound around the house to the back. A path was cut through the trees. The group moved down the path for several minutes before they saw the clearing ahead. Just mere yards from the forest edge was a sharp drop-off. Nancy hurried to the edge and looked down.

Another scream pierced the air. A figure was hanging onto a steep ledge several feet from the top of the cliff. What had been a trail, before it had collapsed, could be seen on the other side of the ledge. Nancy guessed the person was climbing the trail when the rocks and dirt slid out from under them.

"Hello." Nancy called.

"Nancy, is that you," called a female voice. "You have to do something. I'm slipping."

"Is that George?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, and the trail is gone so we have to pull her up."

"Here." Nick offered as he pulled a long tree limb over to the cliff. "This limb is strong enough to pull your friend up."

Nick and Frank lowered the limb and waited until George had grabbed ahold of it. Then they pulled until George was able to pull herself the rest of the way up. Once in the clearing George collapsed in a relieved heap.

"What happened?" Frank asked George.

"I came out to find you guys. We got a message saying that Nancy was in trouble. When I asked at the station where you were, they told me to take the ferry. The ferry driver dropped me off the beach down there and said to follow the path up. But there was a rockslide and I fell down the trail and over the edge."

"Wow. Every ferry we've seen has come up at the dock. Why would they come over to this end now?" wondered Joe.

Nancy, who was sitting next to George, replied thoughtfully, "We were told that the ferry was unavailable earlier today. What if the ferry driver wasn't the real driver? Just like our helicopter pilot."

"Then we should get back to the house. We could be sitting ducks here." Nick suggested as he gathered everyone to leave.

Back at the house Nancy was helping to clean the few scrapes that George had received. Frank and Joe had went around the entire house and secured every door and window. Everyone was worried that the person who had set George up to take a fall might try again.

Nick walked into the living room and sat down. He had just gotten off the phone with the police. An officer would be out tomorrow afternoon to investigate the incident. However, everyone knew that until Walker was stopped, they would never be truly safe.

Nick sat studying George as she and Nancy took care of her wounds. With her short, curly hair and athletic build George looked like she enjoyed sports. Nick couldn't deny the fact that George was very pretty, possibly as pretty as Nancy. Nick shook his head. Although he had liked Nancy, he liked George more. Could he actually be in love with her?

"There, I think you're all patched up." Nancy stood back to admire her handiwork.

"Well next time I go rock climbing, I am definitely taking a rope."

"You could probably use some rest after all that." Nick said in a soft, soothing voice. "There are two extra rooms upstairs if you would like to go lay down."

"Thank you, I think I may do just that. What about you Nan?"

"Yeah, this day has completely worn me out. Let me just find Frank."

Nancy and George said goodnight to Nick then walked toward the stairs. Frank and Joe were making their way down the stairs as Nancy and George began their climb up. Frank had a grim look on his face and Joe was frowning.

"What's wrong guys?" Nancy asked with concern.

Frank held out a piece of paper. Nancy took the paper and read it quickly. It was a warning. Nancy studied the writing carefully. There were no hints as to who had written the note.

"Where did you find this?" Nancy questioned.

"Taped to your window. George was set up from the beginning." Frank commented.

"What do you mean?" George asked in alarm.

"The note says 'next time we won't fail to achieve our goal'. You were meant to come here only to frighten me." Nancy explained.

"Suddenly I'm not so tired anymore." George muttered.

Nick walked over to the group. "What's going on? I thought we were all going to get some sleep."

Nancy handed Nick the note. Nick read the paper with an unreadable expression on his face. A muscle in his jaw was the only hint of his anger.

"This has gone too far. Innocent people are being hurt. Something has to be done soon." Nick ground out through clenched teeth.

"But what can we do? I thought nobody could get close to this guy." George objected.

"Well there's nothing we can do tonight. Let's get some rest. We can get to work on this first thing in the morning." Joe observed.

Agreeing with Joe's logic everyone bid each other a goodnight and went into their bedrooms. George, who had chosen the fourth room, closed her door tightly behind her and jumped immediately into bed. She extremely disliked being set up the way she was, and now she was in this case just as deeply as the others. Nick's words about innocent people being hurt still chilled her. Finally, after forcing herself to calm down, George drifted off into a fitful sleep.

The sun shone bright in the late morning sky when George opened her eyes. She sleepily crawled out of the bed and made her way to Nancy's room. George had lost her bag in her fall the night before, so she had no clean clothes to wear.

Nancy was just out of her morning shower when she heard a tap on the door. Wrapped in her terry robe Nancy made her way to the door and pulled it open. George was on the other side, looking very tired and sore.

"Do you have any extra clothes Nan? I lost my bag last night." George explained.

"Sure, come on in and I'll get you something."

George went over and plopped down on Nancy's bed with a sigh. Nancy rummaged through her bag until she pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of pants. Tossing the clothing to George, Nancy smiled. George was curled up like she would never get up again.

"Come on sleepy head. We have things to do." Nancy joked.

"Urrgh." George replied with her head still buried in the blankets. But she got up to go change anyway.

Finally George came out looking somewhat more awake and recovered. She followed Nancy out into the hall. Nancy stopped by Frank's room while George went and knocked on Joe's door.

"They must be downstairs already." Nancy surmised from behind George.

Just as the two girls were making there way down the stairs Frank and Joe came running up them. Frank and Joe nearly collided with the girls as everyone came to a sudden halt.

"What is going on with you two?" George questioned in surprise.

"It's Nick. He's gone." Joe panted, holding up a folded piece of paper.

_I had to leave. This has gone too far,_ the note read. _When your friend was brought into this, Walker crossed the line. So I will take the fight to him!_

Nancy gasped. "He's acting like a vigilante! We have to stop him."

"He must be heading to the dock now. Let's go!" George took off down the stairs.

Everyone ran out the door and through the forest, following the trail to the dock. Nancy knew that it would be by sheer luck that they caught up with Nick in time. However, if they didn't try, Nick might just make a huge mistake.

When they got to the dock the group looked around. A small boat was racing away from the dock at top speed. Nick Dumont was at the controls. Nancy and George began screaming and jumping wildly. Nick seemed not to notice them.

"He can't go alone. He may be killed." George said in dismay.

"We won't let that happen. Let's get back to the house and get a ride off this island." Joe replied.

Everyone was about to turn back when a boat motor sounded around the side of the island. As the group watched the water a black boat raced into view. The boat was traveling close to the island. There was no way to tell who was controlling it.

Suddenly a long rope came flying from the craft. At the end of the rope was a loop. Before anyone could run out of reach the loop settled over George. George let out a startled gasp before she was pulled off the dock, out of Nancy's hands.

"George!" Joe screamed as he and the others watched George get pulled into the disappearing boat.


	8. Truly Free

The final chapter is here. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure what my next story will be but I hope to begin a new one soon. Thanks again and enjoy.

8. Truly Free

George struggled against the ropes that bound her upper arms and legs. The boat was speeding away from the island with little care for George's protests. Eventually George wore herself out, grunting in disgust. What did these people have against her anyway?

George looked at the two men driving the boat. She didn't recognize either of them but assumed that one was Walker. The driver was a tall man with broad shoulders and dark hair. He seemed to be taking orders from an older man with a slight build and graying hair. Walker must be the older of the two. George wished that at least one would turn around so she could get a look at his face.

Some time passed while George tried to figure out where she was. The driver had docked and was unloading a few packages. George peeked at some of the buildings that loomed at the waters edge. Nothing looked familiar. This was not the same bay where she had boarded the ferry. But before George could guess where she was a blindfold was tied across her eyes.

The room George was unceremoniously dumped inside was musty and cold. Still blindfolded, George tried to feel her surroundings. The floor was rough wooden boards, which creaked and groaned with every step. The sides seemed to be brick or cement block. The door, George assumed from the sound, was heavy metal.

'I must be in some kind of a warehouse.' George thought worriedly.

Nancy sat on the dock, anxiously waiting for the police boat. She couldn't help but worry. George was in trouble and nobody could even begin to guess her whereabouts. And their one link to the area had turned vigilante and run off. Nancy only hoped that the police had something planned.

"Don't worry Nan. We will get to George before anything happens to her." Frank soothed as he sat down beside her.

"I wish I was so sure. I just can't see how taking George could help Walker. What does he want with her?" Nancy wailed, trying to hold back tears.

"I wish I knew. But I don't. I can't come up with any sensible reason." Frank sighed.

"Here comes the boat. They might have some answers." Joe announced. Joe led the three onto the dock as the boat drifted up beside it. As soon as the craft was near enough Joe, Frank, and Nancy boarded the boat.

Nancy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was on the boat. Lady Nicoletta, with her stylishly cut blond hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing shorts and a t-shirt, turned and greeted Nancy with a grim smile. Nancy smiled back, unsure what to make of the slightly older woman's appearance.

"Nancy, I'm terribly sorry to have caused you so much distress." Nicoletta grasped Nancy's shoulders in a friendly hug.

"What do you mean? How did you cause this?"

"Come, let's sit down and I will explain." Nicoletta suggested, leading the detectives to the boat seats. "You see, when I called you, not only had my necklace gone missing, but my sister as well. She had left a note that she needed some space, though nobody knew where she had run off to. Unfortunately, the same informant that tipped Walker about my necklace also told him about my sister. My sister returned early this morning, much to everyone's surprise. Your friend and my sister closely resemble each other. Walker kidnapped your friend, not to scare you, but to ransom her to me for my necklace. It has become a source of revenge for him"

"What about the informant? Why didn't he tell Walker?" Joe wondered curiously.

"My sister returned after your friend was kidnapped. That was how we discovered who the informant was. She confessed to working for Walker, in exchange for protection from him, claiming that he would kill her for her mistake."

"So does Walker know?" Frank questioned.

"No, not yet. We are hoping to use that knowledge against him." Nicoletta explained. "Unfortunately, Nicholas did not stay on the island. That will make things a little more difficult. But the police have confidence that we will succeed."

George leaned back against the wall. Rubbing her head up and down she caught a rough area in the wall. Scratching her head over the rough spot George pulled the blindfold off. The room was completely dark when she opened her eyes. George rolled onto her stomach and bent her legs over her back, and grasped the ropes that bound them. Grunting with the effort George finally untied the ropes binding her legs together.

George struggled to her feet and felt her way along the walls until she came to the door. She grasped the handle and pushed, cracking the door open. Cautiously, George peeked out through the small gap. The room was dim and empty.

George pushed the door open enough to get out of the closet that had been her prison and closed the door. A second door led off the large room. A stairwell was on the other side of the room from George. A small window was the only view she had of the outside.

_Thud, thud, thud._

George whirled around and stared at the stairwell. Someone was coming upstairs. George glanced between the window and the doorway. There was no way to tell who was on the other side of the door. George made a mad dash for the window. Grasping the bottom of the frame with her hands, she pushed the window open and climbed onto the fire escape.

George raced over to the ladder and began to carefully climb down. She had made it about half way down when her foot slipped on one of the rungs. Unable to make full use of her still bound arms, she tumbled off the ladder. George closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the concrete below. What she felt instead was a pair of strong arms. George opened her eyes to see Nick smiling at her.

"How did you find me?" George gasped.

"An undercover agent working from the inside." Nick whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Nick put George down and led her to the end of the ally. There he ducked down behind a dumpster. George ducked down next to him and Nick untied the rope that had held George's arms immobile.

Nancy and the Hardy brothers sat silently as the squad car raced down the two lane road. The officer driving had just received a tip about George that sounded like a promising lead. Nancy had been assured that Nick had taken care of all the angles before he left the island. Nancy still had her doubts but didn't dare voice them.

Frank sat beside Nancy, gently holding her hand. He could tell she was worried. He was beginning to wonder if they were being led on a wild goose chase. According to the officer Nick had an undercover friend that was sneaking information out about Walker. Frank didn't like that George's life was on the line in this power struggle.

"Stop the car!" Joe yelled suddenly.

"What's the matter?" everyone in the car questioned at once.

"That car over there. That's the same one that ran us off the road into that ravine."

"Are you sure Joe?" Nancy asked, studying the car closely.

"Positive." Joe confirmed.

Nancy, Frank, and Joe climbed out of the car and raced over to the ally. The car sat half hidden by dumpsters. Nobody seemed to be near the vehicle. Nancy studied the buildings around them. One building across the street stood out as a prime hideout. Nancy motioned to the others to follow her as she made her way to the warehouse.

The windows were filthy and the ground around the building was littered with debris. Nancy moved quickly to the side ally and looked around. A fire escape was the only way into the building from the ally. Nancy was about to climb the fire escape when she heard a rock clatter.

"Over there." Joe pointed to the dumpsters. Nancy watched as Joe and Frank crept up to the dumpsters. Frank was poised to attack should he need to when George's head popped out from behind the dumpster.

"What took you guys so long?" George asked as Nancy and the Hardys joined her and Nick.

"You wouldn't believe how hard you are to find. We have cops all over looking for you." Joe joked.

"The boat ride took forever. But as soon as we got to the mainland we had a tip on you." Nancy explained.

"Now we just need to catch these guys." Nick replied.

"How about we get out of this ally first." Frank suggested.

"We can't. Out there, George is a sitting duck." Nick answered.

Nancy thought for a moment before smiling. "If they want George, then why don't we give them George? How fast can you get a wig here?"

Nick took out a two way radio and spoke quietly into it, explaining Nancy's idea. When he was done Nick looked at Nancy and smiled. "Five minutes. Let's get everyone we can out."

Nancy nodded then she and the Hardy brothers moved away from the dumpsters. Nancy moved cautiously down the ally until she was back across the road. Joe crossed close behind her, followed shortly by Frank.

Nancy quickly went to the squad car and grabbed the packages that Nick had ordered brought for her. Silently Nancy changed into an outfit that matched Georges. Once her outfit was in place Nancy put the wig on and made her way back to Joe and Frank.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better I would say you and George were the same person." Frank marveled.

"Or twins." Joe added.

"Let's just hope this works." Nancy replied.

The three watched as Nick and George began moving through the ally. George was glancing in every direction, checking for any sign of Walker. Nick stopped at the road and glanced back at George. What he saw stopped him dead.

Walker stood behind George with a gun pointed at her head. George was frozen in mid step. Walker laughed harshly and pulled her back against him. George let out a gasp as she stumbled back.

"You thought you could beat me? You Dumonts are never going to win, not so long as I have Nicoletta's dear baby sister here."

"Do you mean me?" came a voice behind Nick.

Nick turned around and did a double take. "Cheri?" he asked; uncertainty in his voice before he realized that this was Nancy's plan.

"This can't be!" Walker shouted. He was looking between the two women, trying to decide which was the real Cheri.

"But it is. I was perfectly safe at my family's cottage. You kidnapped the wrong hostage."

"No, you are an imposter. She is the real Cheri." Walker insisted.

"Well, why don't we just find out which one is right?" Nancy suggested.

Walker watched as the mysterious girl moved into the ally. While he was distracted Nick moved behind Nancy, ready to get her out immediately should things turn bad. Nancy continued her act as she got closer to Walker. Suddenly she stopped and smiled.

"I think it's time for you to give yourself up."

"What makes you say that?" Walker demanded.

"The fact that I can take you down right now." a deep voice answered behind Walker. "Drop the gun."

Walker obeyed reluctantly. George rushed over to Nancy and hugged her causing the wig to fall off. Nick helped cuff Walker and escort him to a waiting squad car, then walked back with the man who had come up behind Walker. It was the same man who had driven the boat. Nick introduced him as Detective Wilson.

"You were wonderful Nancy." Frank cried.

"Great plan." Joe agreed.

Everyone talked and celebrated a few moments more. Finally the crowd began to disperse, leaving Nancy, the Hardys, George, and Nick. Nick and George talked quietly while Nancy and the Hardys prepared for the long trip home.

George smiled as she bid farewell to Nick. She knew that she was going to miss him terribly. Nick, too, seemed to want George to stay. Finally, though, they had to admit that it was time to part. But George and Nancy both agreed that Nick would not be gone for long.


End file.
